Don't Want To Be All By Myself
by journey maker
Summary: Something happens to Joey at home, he runs away and help comes to him from someone they all call Grandpa and from someone else, can you guess who? rated for adult situations, swearing, and a lemon or two.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

All I ever do is walk, walk because I have not place to go. My father is a drunk who lets whores live in our house and when one of them tried to force me to have sex with her, well I slugged her in the face and got the hell out of there and ran and kept running till I got to the Park. I figured that the Police would be coming after me, but no one came so here I sit wondering what the hell I'm going to do now. As I sat there thinking, Solomon was going home and he saw me sitting there and he called out to me and when I looked up I saw the one person who I knew could help me. I walked over to Grandpa and tears started flowing down my face as I told him what happened and he said "come on Joseph, let's go home."

When we got to the Shop, Yugi was cooking dinner and my stomach started grumbling and Grandpa laughed and said "go get cleaned up and we'll eat dinner and think of a way for you to stay here with us." I went to get washed up when Yugi knocked on the door and asked me "Joey what's wrong?" When I was through tell him what happened Yugi put his arm around my shoulder and told me "Grandpa will find a way for you to live her with us, just you wait and see. Come on, let's go eat." Dinner that night was the best that I think I've ever ate, but then I don't really get to eat much at home. As I sat there eating, I prayed that Grandpa would find a way for me to be able to live there and never to have to go back to that hellhole they call my home.

That night as I laid there in bed, cried because I was so happy that I didn't have to sleep out in the cold damp park. I closed my eyes and went to sleep and I dreamed that Yugi and I were brothers and we were always going places together with our friends. Then my dream turned into a nightmare when all of a sudden this man appeared and said "I'm your real father and you have to come live with me. Then he grabbed me and dragged him off and Yugi stood there screaming my name and then I sat up and let out a scream and the next thing I knew, Grandpa was holding me in his arms whispering "Joey it's alright now, it was just a bad dream." It was almost time to wake up and so Grandpa told Yugi and I that we should go get cleaned up and he would go make us his special breakfast."

On the way to school today we met up with the others and we joked with each other as we walked. I felt like today would be my lucky day. When we got to school there was Kaiba and his younger brother Mokuba and we all said "hi to them" and Mokuba said "hi back" while Kaiba only glared at us. It was the perfect day.

I was really feeling great, since nothing bad had happened, but I guess I spoke to soon because the door to the Math class opened and there stood my father, the Principal and a Policeman and the principal "asked me to step outside." We walked back to Mr. Wallace's Office and that's when my father tried to grab me, but the Principal said "Mr. Wheeler if you try to harm Joseph I will press charges and you'll be arrested right here and now, now Joseph this Officer wants you to tell him why you ran away from home."

I turned to Mr. Wallace and I asked him "will you believe me if I tell you or will you think that I'm only lying to get that man who claims to be my father in trouble?" Mr. Wallace then stood up and he walked over to me and he said "listen to me, I've known you long enough to be able to tell if you're lying to me or not, so please tell us what's wrong?"

I told them everything from my father being a drunk to the prostitutes living in our house to the reason why I left, and that was because one of the women tried to force me to have sex with her and I told the Officer what her name was and he knew her and he turned to my father and he asked my father "Mr. Wheeler, is what your son told us the truth and I have to warn you if you lie to me I will handcuff you and throw you into jail!" My father sat there sweating and trying to figure out what to tell them when Mr. Wallace stood up and said "Officer Arrest that man for endangering the life of his own son by having he exposed to those known prostitutes." My father stood and started cussing and me and when he tried to hit me the Officer slammed him into the wall and cuffed him and read him his rights and took him off to jail.

Mr. Wallace then asked me "where have you been staying, and it won't get the person into trouble if you tell me." Just then his secretary called and let him know that there was a Mr. Solomon Motou there to see him, something about Joseph Wheeler." Mr. Wallace asked her to have Mr. Motou come in. When Solomon came into his Office, Mr. Wallace shook his hand and said "thank you for taking care of Joseph and keeping him off the streets, his father is being arrested as we speak for endangering his life and I personally plan to press charges against him." Solomon then said "can Joseph still stay with us till we find out what the Court is going to do?" Mr. Wallace then said "today when you get out of school, you go right to Mr. Motou's home is that understood?" He said to me. I smiled and said "yes sir."

Please R&R...

Chapter Two Coming Up...Who else decides to help????


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

When I got back to class everyone was so curious about what just happened, but none of them had the nerve to ask me except my friends. Tristan came up to me and when he saw that I was really bothered by what happened he said "when you feel better you can tell us what went on." But standing in the shadow was a figure of someone who wouldn't be put off because of how I felt about what had happened; in fact this person was going to find out what happened no matter what. What I didn't know was that this person would also become very important to me and would also help keep me safe from my father.

On the way home Yugi and I talked about what happened at school and when I told him 'about my fears that the Court wouldn't believe me and that my father would get out of jail and come to get me and make me pay for him being arrested" and Yugi said "listen let's talk to Grandpa about it tonight and see what he says, before you go getting ready to run away again." We continued walking when all of a sudden Kaiba's limo came driving by and when it stopped and Seto got out and walked back to Yugi and me and Kaiba said "alright what the hell is going on and why did the Police want to talk to you?"

I looked at Kaiba and said "what's business is it of yours anyway?" Yugi then said "Kaiba leave Joey alone, he's got enough to deal with without your meddling so go home and let us go home too." Kaiba got really upset and as he turned around to get back into the limo he said "if you ever need my help, just ask." Then the limo started and off it went.

Yugi and I stood there standing wondering why Kaiba would be interested in what happened to me and then Yugi got this weird look in his eyes and he said "I got it, I know why, Kaiba must have feelings for you Joey." I did a double take looking at him and then I said "oh come on Yug, why would someone like him have feelings for someone like me, someone who isn't worth anything?"

That's when Yugi did something that surprised the hell out of me, he hit me and with his hand on his hips he said "if I ever hear you say that again, I'll tell Grandpa and you know what he'll do." Then he started walking and left me standing there and I yelled "Yug wait up and I ran to catch up with him. We then went home and I promised my best friend never to say things like that about myself ever again.

That night at dinner, Solomon could tell that something was bothering me and when he asked me about it I looked at Yugi and he said "if you don't tell him I will" and then he left the room. Solomon then said "alright Joseph out with it, what happened after I went home today." I took a deep breath and told him about how Kaiba wanting to know what happened to me and when I told him that it wasn't none of his business how he told me that if I ever needed his help to call him." Solomon sat there and then he smiled and me and he said "Joseph I think that maybe Seto just might have feelings for you and isn't sure how to tell you about them."

I looked at this man who was more like family to me then my own father and I told him "I'll tell you something if you promise not to tell anyone not even Yugi, I have had feelings for Seto for a very long time, but I never figured that I was good enough for him to ever like me back." Solomon then came over to where I was sitting and sat down next to me and he put his arm around me and he said "listen to me young man, you are worth so much more then you'd ever know. You are the most loyal friend that my Yugi could ever ask for, you will stand up to anyone who you think is trying to hurt your friends no matter how big and strong the other person is, so don't ever say that you're not good enough for anyone to love."

I started to cry, because no one had ever told me just how much I was really worth and Solomon held me as I cried and then he whispered "Joseph, if you really have feelings for Seto then you have to talk to him about them no matter what happens, you at least owe it to yourself to at least try." I wiped my face and gave him a hug and kiss and I said "thanks" and went up to the room I was sharing with Yugi and we got our homework done and then went back downstairs to tell our Grandpa "good-night." That night I dreamed of telling Seto how I felt and he took me into his arms and kissed me so passionately and then he told me that he loved me. The dream was so erotic and then all of a sudden the alarm went off and I was hard as a rock and had to go to the bathroom and relieved myself before anyone saw my condition.

I hurried back to the bedroom and got my clothes changed and by the time Yugi was getting up I was already for school and downstairs talking to Grandpa and helping him get breakfast ready. I told Grandpa "I'm going to take your advice and see if I can talk to Seto today and let him know how I feel." Solomon hugged his newest grandson and said "I know that this is the right thing to do." After breakfast as Yugi and I were walking to school, he asked me "why did you get out of bed so fast this morning?" I turned to look at him and he had the biggest smile on his face and we burst out laughing because we both knew why.

Please R&R...

Chapter Three Coming Up... Joey talks to Seto...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

When Joey and Yugi got to school, they went to their lockers and got their books for their classes and as they went to their first class everyone was there and then the door opened and in walked Seto and as he passed Joey he slipped him a note and went to sit down. The teacher Mr. Hunter came in and started writing on the board their assignment for that day, Joey opened the note and this is what it said "Please meet me at the tree at lunch, Kaiba." Joey folded the note and put it in his pocket and started coping down the assignment. When class was over and they were walking to their next class, Yugi looked at Joey and Joey told him what the note said and Yugi said "please be careful." Joey nodded that he understood and they entered their History class and sat down.

When Joey approached the tree and there stood Seto and when he turned and saw Joey his expression changed and Seto said "Joey want in the hell is the problem and why did the Police want with you?" Joey looked at Seto and then he said "why would someone like you give a damn about someone like me, unless you want to use it to humiliate me more then I already am." Seto knew that Joey had every right to be suspicious of why he was asking but he had to make Joey understand that he really wanted to know because he had feelings for him but he also knew that he had to be extra careful not to hurt him, so he said "listen I know that it seems funny to you that I would want to know, but believe me when I say that I really want to know and that I won't tell anyone else because Joey I have feelings for you and I'm not just saying that so that you'll tell me I really do care."

For some reason Joey really felt that he was telling him the truth and so he took a chance that Seto was telling him the truth and he said "first my father is a damn drunk that drinks every cent he makes so that there's hardly any food to eat and second, he allows some of his whore's stay at our house and third, one of those stinking bitches tried to force me to have sex with her and I knocked her off me and ran, ran like the chicken that I am and that's about it. Solomon found me at the park and took me home and gave me food to eat and a place to stay so that I'd be safe."

Seto walked over to Joey and pulled him into his arms and held him as he cried, and he whispered "hell if some woman tried to force me to have sex I'd run too. As he was holding Joey, Seto whispered "if you'll let me I want to help you too then he lifted Joey's face and kissed his lips. Joey felt Seto's lips lightly touch his and he reached up and touched the side of Seto's face and returned the kiss. Seto lifted his head and he told Joey "we'd better get back, but if you let me I'd like to give you and Yugi a ride home today and I'd like to talk to Solomon and see if there's someway that I can help you if you want me to?" Joey softly said "thanks, I'd really like that and Seto, I have feelings for you too." They walked back to their classroom and they acted as if nothing happened, but Yugi knew and he smiled to himself as he thought they told each other and they shared a kiss.

As Joey and Yugi walked to their last class Joey whispered "Seto wants to take us home so he can talk to Grandpa to see how he can help me out of all this shit." Yugi said "that would be great and I know that with all this help you'll be just fine."

After school, as they walked home Seto's limo came up and Seto got out and acting innocently he offered them a ride home and they got into the car and the driver drove them to Game Shop. As they walked into the Shop and Solomon smiled when he saw Seto come in and he held out his hand and Seto shook it and he asked "what can I do to help?"

They walked into the other room and Solomon told them "I got a call from the Officer today and he said that Joey has to be in Court tomorrow to see the Judge about what happened and then he will rule where Joey will be staying till his father's trial." Seto went over and put his arms around Joey and held him as his tears fell down his face and Seto whispered "don't worry pup I won't let anything happen to you, you can count on that." As they stood there holding each other Solomon and Yugi left the room to give them some privacy.

Solomon told his grandson "looks like Joey has someone else in his corner now who loves him." Yugi nodded that he agreed as they went to start dinner.

Please R&R...

Chapter Four Coming Up...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

The next day when we were getting ready for school someone knocked on the front door and when Solomon answered it there stood a man and he said "I need to talk to a Joseph Wheeler." There was some thing about the man that Solomon didn't like and he wanted to know who the man was? The man acted like it wasn't any of his business and he then demanded to talk to Joseph Wheeler now! Then the man got a tap on his shoulder and when he turned around there stood Seto and Roland and Roland told the man "if you don't get the hell out of here right now I'll make you wish you were never born." Then Roland started approaching the man and he took off like a scared rabbit. Seto then told Solomon "that was the Attorney for Joey's father and if he ever comes around here again, please call Roland and he'll come and get rid of him."

Solomon invited them in and Seto asked "if he could talk to him and Joey." Solomon then went to get Joey and when he came down he saw Seto and Roland and he asked what's wrong? Seto then said "would you accept one of my Attorney's to represent you in court?" Joey looked at Solomon and he nodded that he thought it was a very good idea, so Joey turned to Seto and he told him "thanks I could use someone to help me." Then Joey started crying and Seto grabbed hold of him and he softly said "hey, it's going to be alright I'm not going to let anyone touch you ever again, I promise you."

Yugi stood in the doorway listening to all that was being said and tears ran down his face as he watched his friend falling apart and the one person no one ever thought had a heart lovingly holding him and telling him that it would be alright. Solomon looked up and saw his grandson standing there crying and he went to him and they held each other and watched Seto lovingly promise Joey that he would always be there for him. Solomon then took Yugi into the kitchen and dried his eyes and said "let's get breakfast ready, you two have to get to school soon." When breakfast was ready Solomon went and told both Seto, Joey and Roland to come and have something to eat and Seto looked at this wonderful man who opened not only his heart but his home to his pup and he would find some way to tell him how much it means to him.

After breakfast both Joey and Yugi went to get dressed for school and Seto turned to Solomon and he said "I want to tell you how much you mean to me for being there for Joey. I have had feelings for him for a long time and my brother finally got through to me making me understand that if I didn't say something soon I could lose him and I'm for ever thankful that Joey feels the same for me, so if there's anything you or Yugi need anything at all please just me know." Solomon then opened his arms and as Seto went to him Solomon wrapped his arms around Seto and he let go and cried tears of love and fear that something could have happened to his pup and this very man holding him changed all that.

When Joey and Yugi come back downstairs Seto said "if you want I'll give the two of you a ride to school." Joey smiled at him and then he said "well let's go then." As Roland drove them to school, Joey turned to Seto and asked "aren't you afraid of being seen with me because it could look bad for your reputation?" Seto then put his arm around Joey and kissed him in front of Yugi and he said "listen to me, I'm in love with you and if anyone doesn't like that then they can all go to hell and I'll tell them myself." Yugi then held out his hand and when Seto shook it Yugi said "you are one hell of a good person and it makes me very proud to be able to call you my friend."

Seto smiled at him and he said "thank you and I'm glad to be considered one of your friends. I hope the others will feel the same." Joey reached out and touched the side of Seto's face and he said "if they don't then to hell with them because they weren't really my friend then." When the limo pulled up in front of the school and Seto, Joey and Yugi got out, people started whispering and when Tristan, Duke and Tea saw them they ran over and Tea said "Joey how are you doing? And then she looked up at Seto and smiled and whispered "thanks for being there for Joey and then she kissed Seto on the cheek and both Tristan and Duke shook his hand and tears came to Joey's eyes knowing that they were alright with him and Seto being together.

Please R&R..

Chapter Five Coming Up...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

Today when Yugi and I got home from school, Solomon told me that a "Mr. Thomas Mitchell needed me to contact him, he is the Attorney that works for Kaiba Corp and I will need to give him a deposition of what happened up and to the day that I ran away from home. I had to describe what my father did for a living and what happens when he comes home and the I have to tell about the Prostitutes that lived in our home and what the woman did that made me leave."

I got so scared and Solomon "told me that he would go with me if I wanted him" to and I hugged him and said "please I don't want to go there alone." So I called Mr. Mitchell's Office and told his secretary "that I'd be in the Office tomorrow after school around four in the afternoon and if that wasn't convenient to please call and let me know when to be there." Miss Rose Sanders told me that she will call and let me know and then I then told her that a Mr. Motou would be coming with me and she told me "that it would be perfectly alright."

When I went to the bedroom and Yugi looked at me and I fell to my knees and he was there holding me in his arms and he said "Joey, we will all be here for you and it will be alright." My one fear is that when my father is sent to jail, what will happen to me? And when I told Yugi about it, he then told me "with grandpa and Kaiba fighting for you, you can be sure that you'll be here for a long time." We held each other and I knew that we were more like brothers then friends and I thank God that we were together. Solomon called upstairs "dinner is ready" and we went to wash our faces and as we walked downstairs I knew that I had nothing to worry about.

Yami, Marik and Bakura along with Ryou and Malik got home from Egypt where they were helping Professor Hawkins with some kind of dig and when they got to the Shop and learned what was happening, Bakura walked over to me and for someone who was rumored to be mean put his hand on my shoulder and said "we are here for you and will do everything that we can to make sure that nothing happens to you." With tears running down my face, I told them "you will never know what it means to me to have so many people willing to be in my corner, it makes me realize how really blessed I really am."

After dinner Seto came over and we went outside to talk and as we walked, he took my hand in his and I felt like I could conquer anything that was thrown at me, and then Seto stopped and took me into his arms and he leaned down and he kissed me and it felt like the world stood still just for us. Seto then whispered "if I could take you away from all of this you know that I would, but since I can't just remember that everyone around you is sending you their love and we will see you through all of this."

I laid my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat and I told him "with your arms around me I know that together with you and the others I will be just fine." We walked back to the Shop and Seto kissed me goodnight and said "see you tomorrow and Joey I love you with all my heart." I kissed him and told him that my love was only for him. I watched the car drive off into the distance and I went inside and Solomon came to me and he smiled and I said with tears in my eyes "I thank God that all of you are in my life and that all of you give me all your love and support." Then I walked upstairs and got ready for bed.

Please R&R...

Chapter Six Coming Up...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh or the song in this chapter.

Chapter Six

Seto sent a driver to go get Solomon and drive him to the school to pick up Joey and take them to Mr. Mitchell's Office. When they got there, Joey was scared what this man wanted to know, but as Solomon told him "just be honest with him and tell him the truth and everything will be alright." As they were shown into the Office there sat a very nice older man and at once Joey felt at ease being there. Mr. Mitchell stood and came around the desk and shook hands with both of them and told them to sit down.

Then he said "Joseph will you please tell me everything that happen on the day in question and I have to tell you that I need to record all the conversations we have, is that alright with the two of you?" Joey looked at Solomon who smiled at him and he turned to Mr. Mitchell and he said "alright that will be okay.

"My father worked as a construction worker, when he worked which wasn't very often. When he did work he usually spent every cent on booze and those women and never brought home any food at all. Most of the time I ate at Mr. Motou's with his grandson Yugi. The day that I ran away, one of those women tried to force me into having sex with her and when she started touching me in my groin area, well I slapped her and when she moved away to hit me I ran out the door and kept running till I got to the park and that's where Mr. Motou found me and took me home with him."

Mr. Mitchell then asked Solomon "did Joseph tell you about what happened that made him run away and what did you do?" Solomon told the Attorney "Joseph was crying when I saw him and he did tell me and I didn't know what to do. Joseph begged me not to get involved because he was afraid of his father and believe me when that man got drunk he got really mean. I've had to deal with him one time and I got a black eye out of it and Mr. Wheeler spent the night in jail because of it. When Joseph begged me, well I couldn't just turn him over to his dad and if I had called the Police well they would of placed Joseph in some kind of safe house and I couldn't let that happen either, what I did was wrong, but he is like a grandson to me and when he asked me for help I did the only thing I could, I helped him."

Mr. Mitchell then said "we may have to go to Court to find out what will happen not only to Mr. Wheeler, the women but to Joseph also. If he has a place to live till he's eighteen then I know that the Judge will have that person sign papers saying that Joseph will be living with them. Mr. Motou, will you be willing to sign those papers?" Solomon then told Mr. Mitchell "I'll sign them and I only pray that the Judge lets him live with me and my grandson." When they were done talking to the Attorney, they were told "I will be in contact with you both as to what ruling the Judge rules on and I will also let Joseph know if he has to come to Court to testify against his father or not." They shook hands with Mr. Mitchell and as Joey and Solomon were leaving the building they saw a limo and Seto got out and offered them a ride home.

In the limo Joey told Seto what the Attorney had told him and Solomon and then Solomon said more to himself but they heard him "what will I do if they say that I don't have enough money for Joey to live with us, what will I do then?"

That gave Seto an idea and after dropping them off at the Shop and kissing Joey good-bye Seto went to Kaiba Corp to see if there was anyway for him to money into the bank account that Solomon has for the Game Shop. Seto searched all night long and then when he was about to lose faith, he found a Company that was rather small but it made over a million dollars in one year and Seto owned hat Company so he talked to Roland about it and they decided that Roland would fly to Paris and using Seto's own money buy several shares of this stock making him part owner of the Company and then Roland would transfer one hundred and fifty thousand dollars into the account of the Game Shop and make it look as if the Company paid that much for one of the rarest most sought after Duelist Cards from Solomon Motou and that's how the money got into the bank account. It was done a little sneaky but completely legal so when the Courts investigated Solomon's wealth they would find that he had more then enough money to provide not only Yugi his grandson but also Joseph Wheeler with a very good life style. Now all they had to do was to wait to hear from the Attorney about whether or not Joey had to go to Court to testify against his father and where he would be living.

That evening Joey was listening to his radio and a sad song came on and as he listened to the words he started to cry because he almost was like the person in the song: Lonely Teenager by Dion and the Belmonts

I wanna go home where I belong  
'Cause now I'm just a lonely teenager

When I was sixteen, ran away all alone on a stray  
What can I do, what can I say  
I'm a lonely teenager

Now I'm seventeen, still alone  
Wondering if I should go home  
Or maybe stay out of my own  
I'm a lonely teenager

I'd love to go back home where I belong  
I know I'll be alright  
If I just stay out of sight

I wanna go home where I belong  
'Cause now I'm just a lonely teenager

I'd love to go back home where I belong  
I know I'll be alright  
If I stay out of sight

I wanna go home where I belong  
'Cause now I'm just a lonely teenager, lonely teenager

When the song was over Joey's pillow case was soaked with his tears. He was so grateful that he didn't end up like that teenager.

Please R&R...

Chapter Seven coming Up...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

The next day when they were at school, Seto went over to Joey as he sat with the others at lunch and he sat down and whispered something in Joey's ear and when he turned a little red, well that's when one of the so called "Jocks" stood up and said "isn't that sweet, we have a pair of faggots sitting here at this table." Well that didn't sit very well with anyone of them lest of all with Bakura, Marik and Yami who all stood up and walked over to this so called "big boy of football" and when Bakura asked him to repeat what he just said, the idiot did and that's when his body went flying across the cafeteria after Marik hit him with his fist. _(Shadow Magic was forbidden by both Shadi and Ishizu unless in real life threatening reasons.)_

When the guy's body hit the wall it knocked him out and that's when Bakura stood up on one of the tables and asked "does anyone else have a comment they want to make? When no one did he sat back down and looked at Seto and Joey and he said "sorry to have disturbed the two of you, carry on." That's when the entire table erupted in laughter including Seto and Joey. Then Marik felt someone tap him on his shoulder and when he looked up there stood Mr. Wallace our Principal and he motioned for Yami, Bakura and Marik to follow him outside and Joey stood up and followed them. Mr. Wallace turned to Joey and said "this doesn't concern you Mr. Wheeler so go back inside please." Joey stood his ground and he said "it does concern me, that "Jock" or who ever his name is decided to make a scene by calling me and Seto Kaiba faggots, and these three stood up for not only us but anyone else who is different. I thought that the rules of this High School was that no one was allowed to belittle another student because he or she was different from the other student, isn't that they rules? Well if they are to be reprimanded then I need to be too because I caused all of this to happen."

The door opened and out walked Seto and he said "I'm to blame too" and then behind him almost every student in the cafeteria came out and said "we're to blame too!" Then Seto said "like Joey just said "reprimand them then you'll have to reprimand all of us, because in our own ways we are all different from anyone else in this school." Mr. Wallace looked at all of the students and then he started laughing and he said "you know what? I guess I can't reprimand any of you because I'm just as different as any of you are but and then he looked at Yami, Bakura and Marik and said I don't want anymore physical violence in this school is that understood?" And then he turned and walked off to his Office.

The others all started clapping and cheering and the "Jocks" couldn't believe that they were standing up for as they quietly called them "faggots" but they were to damn scared to do anything about it. So everyone then went back and got their books and went to their next classes and Seto then asked Joey "well have you decided to tell me if you will or won't?" Joey smiled up at him and he said "yes, pick me up after dinner and I'll let Solomon know that I'm going to be with you." They walked to class together and for the rest of the day, nothing bad happened in fact nothing ever happened like that again because everyone was to damn scared what would happen if they said that word again.

At dinner that night, Joey talked to Solomon and told him that "Seto wanted to take him someplace special and that they wouldn't be out to late." Solomon smiled at him and when Joey looked at Yugi he turned a little red and they all laughed. That's when Solomon seriously said "listen this is for both or you, if either of you ever want to have sex then I'm telling you here and now us protection." Both Joey and Yugi nearly fell off their chairs when he said that. The expressions on their faces made Solomon laugh till he had tears running down his face and he said to them "hey, I was young once and I can remember when my wife your grandmother were in love and lets just say we got a little carried away and well one thing let to another and well we had to get married quiet young because they didn't have the protection that young people have now, so please be real careful will both of you?" Yugi and Joey both gave this old man hugs and kisses and they both told him "thanks we love you for caring so much to talk to us about something most parents won't. It means a lot to both of us."

When Seto got there, they said goodnight to both Solomon and Yugi and got into the car and Seto drove to a spot and turned off the engine and they got out and Seto took hold of Joey's hand and they walked a little ways and then they came to a little spot where there was a huge tree and tied to that tree was a huge rope and on the end of that rope was a big tire. Seto then said "this is the place where Roland would bring me and Mokie when we were little to let us play and forget the hell that Gozoboro put us both through. You see our adopted father who claimed to have loved us so much nearly was the death of both of us. He pushed us to be the best we could be at everything and when we would try to stop because we were tired or sleepy, well he pushed us harder and harder until one day Mokie fainted from stress, malnutrition and dehydration. He was hospitalized and that's when Roland and Greta stepped in and when they were done, well lets just say that Gozoboro left town never to be heard of ever again."

Seto then walked over to the tire and he got inside and Joey smiled and went over and pushed him and their laughter ran through the night and it was such a magical sound. They stayed there laughing and enjoying just being themselves and then Seto took Joey into his arms and kissed him and when he lifted his head Joey had a smile on his face and when Seto asked him about it, well Joey said "do you have protection?" Seto looked at him and then Joey told him what Solomon told him and Yugi and they fell to the ground in laughter, but when they finally stopped Seto said "he's right you know, we do have to be responsible and when we do decide to go that far I will have protection with me. A little later when they got back into the car and Seto drove Joey home, they kissed again and Seto said "see you tomorrow my pup." Then Joey said "alright my dragon I'll see you then."

Joey went inside and went upstairs and got undressed and climbed into bed and as he closed his eyes, he thanked God for bringing all these special people into his life, because without them he wouldn't be here now he'd probably of killed himself long ago.

Please R&R...

Chapter Eight Coming Up...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

Today when they got home from school, there was a strange car in the driveway and as they went inside they saw Mr. Mitchell talking to Solomon. Mr. Mitchell explained why he was there "Joseph, you'll have to talk to Judge George Winslow and tell him your side of what happened and then he will listen to what your father has to say and after that he will decide what will happen."

Joey's face when white as a sheet and he had to set down or fall down. "Will my father be there when I talk to the Judge?" Joey asked. Solomon got up and went over to stand beside Joey and then Mr. Mitchell said "no, your father is still in jail it will just be you, Mr. Motou and I in the room with the Judge."

Joey's eyes filled with tears as he then wanted to know "if the Judge rules that my father didn't do anything wrong, what will happen to me? I'm so terrified that if I have to go back to be with him that he will get mean and hurt me. I just can't go back, please don't make me go back." Joey was getting more and more agitated and then Solomon said "Joseph listen to me, we are doing all that we can do to make sure that you won't ever have to go back there so please settle down." That's when Joey fell apart and started sobbing uncontrollably and Solomon had to slap him to make him stop. "That's enough young man you have to stop or you'll make yourself sick. I want you to believe me when I say that your father will never hurt you again I promise, so stop it now."

Mr. Mitchell then made a promise to himself that he would do everything in his power to make sure that Mr. Motou gets custody of Joseph and not his father. Then Mr. Mitchell stood and said "I'll be here tomorrow morning and together we will go speak to the Judge and remember, you have so many friends behind you praying that everything works out the way you want it to." Then he left and went home. As he was driving, Thomas couldn't get out of his mind the look on that young man's face when he thought that he might have to go back to his father. That was the look of sheer fear and if he had to put his reputation on the line he swore then that it would never happen. Joseph Wheeler was going to be with people who loved him, not the asshole that calls himself his father.

Solomon called Seto and told him what happened and how upset Joey was and Seto told him "I'll be right there, and if I stay the night will it be alright?" Solomon told him "please just get here, Joey needs you." Seto called Roland and told him what that he needed him to stay with Mokie, I've got to get to the Motou's Joey needs me and I might be there all night. Roland told him to tell Joey "that he will be in my prayers." Seto gave him a hug and said "I'll tell him" and then Seto ran out to his car and drove to be with his pup. When Seto got there, Solomon told him "Joey's on the couch and he's having a really hard time with all of this." As Seto walked into their living room Solomon walked upstairs and told Yugi goodnight.

Seto walked over to Joey and softly said his name and when Joey looked up he opened his arms and Seto went over and held him as he cried. Then Seto said "Joey it's going to be alright I'm here and won't let anything happen to him." Then Joey closed his eyes and went to sleep in the arms of the one person who loved him more then life itself. As Seto sat there holding his love, he silently said a prayer and asked God to reach down and give Joey his love and strength to get through the coming days and let him know that he isn't alone. Seto closed his eyes and he went to sleep holding his pup.

The next morning when Solomon went downstairs to fix breakfast he smiled as he saw the two people he thought of as family asleep in each others arms and gently touched Seto and as he opened his eyes Solomon said "time to get up, breakfast will be ready in a few minutes." Seto gentle woke Joey with a kiss and as Joey opened his eyes he found out what he thought was a dream really wasn't. "You were here all night with me?" Joey asked him.

Seto kissed his forehead and said "where else would I be, you needed me and I came to help. We have to get up breakfast will be ready soon and you need to go get cleaned up." Joey sat up and then he said "thank you for being here" and then he kissed Seto and went up stairs to take a shower and change clothes. Yugi smiled to himself as he walked to the kitchen and there sat Seto and grandpa drinking a cup of coffee. "Hello, Seto" Yugi said as he got himself some eggs and toast. Seto said "hi" as he took a sip of coffee and accepted the plate that Solomon offered him. Joey came downstairs and sat next to Seto and as they ate their breakfast they talked about Joey talking to the Judge and how afraid he was. Seto then said "I have to get home and change and get ready for school, but please let me know what happens" then he kissed Joey and said good-bye to Yugi and Solomon and went home.

Mr. Mitchell came and they went to talk to the Judge and as they walked into the Judges Chambers, Joey took hold of Solomon's hand and wouldn't let go. The Judge was sitting behind his desk and he told them to "please it down, then he said " alright Joseph this will be not only taped but my Court Reporter is going to be typing everything that is said so please state your full name and tell me why you are here."

Joey said "my name is Joseph William Wheeler, I'm seventeen years old and the reason I'm here is because my father is a drunk and he brought home prostitutes and let them live at our home. My father was a construction worker when he worked, but most of the time he was drunk. We never had enough food in the house and many days I went hungry, then on the I ran away this woman, her name was Ruby well she came into my room while I was asleep and took off her clothes and tried to force me to have sex with her and I slapped her hard and grabbed my clothes and ran to the bathroom and got dressed and ran out of the house. I ran till I was so tired and ended up at the Park and that's where Mr. Motou found me and I told him what happened and he took me home and gave me something to eat and I've been there ever since."

The Judge then turned to Solomon and "asked him to state his full name and tell what he remembered." "My name is Solomon Jacob Motou, I'm fifty two years old and I own a shop where me and my grandson live. I've known Joseph nearly all his life and when I found him in the park crying I did the only thing I knew, I took him home with me. As Joseph told you, his father does work, but he also loves to drink and when he gets drunk he gets really mean." The Judge interrupted Solomon and asked "how do you know that he gets mean when he drinks?"

Solomon then told the Judge how "on three occasions he had confronted Mr. Wheeler about his son being hungry and that Mr. Wheeler socked me in the face and I had him arrested. Joseph stayed with me while his father was in jail." Then the Judge asked "do you know if he does have prostitutes live with him?" Solomon then said "everyone knows that, he talks about it all the time to anyone who will listen to him brag about it." Then the Judge said "that will be enough, I will listen to what Mr. Wheeler has to say and then I will make my ruling. I will contact your Attorney with my decision." Then they left the Chambers and Mr. Mitchell took them home and told them "I'll call as soon as I hear anything." He left and Solomon and Joey went inside. "I hope that the Judge believes me and not him." Joey said.

Please R&R...

Chapter Nine Coming Up...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine

Joey went to the bedroom and laid down and closed his eyes and a single tear ran down his face and he wished that Seto was there, when Solomon called upstairs "Joseph you have a visitor" and when he came downstairs there stood Roland and he said "will you please come with me." Solomon smiled at him and said "you'd better go." Joey went to his grandpa and gave him a hug and kiss and followed Roland out to the limo and he got inside and there sat Seto and Joey almost flew into his arms and as Seto closed his arms around his pup they both cried tears of frustration not knowing what the outcome would be all they knew was that they were together and that was enough for them.

The limo stopped and when Roland opened the door and they got out he said "I'll be back tomorrow." Seto smiled at this man who was more like a father to him and Mokie and he said "thanks." They walked into the little house and when Seto closed the door he locked it and as he turned back to Joey he said "we're staying the night here, if that's what you want?" Joey walked over to his dragon and he said "it's just want I need to be with the man that I love." They walked into the bedroom and Seto and Joey stood facing each other when Joey whispered "please make love to me, I need you so badly."

Seto walked over and took Joey into his arms and kissed him passionately and then slowly he started taking off Joey's clothes and as he did he kissed every inch of Joey's body, then he took his clothes off and they walked over to the bed and laid down. Seto and Joey started kissing each other and soon they were both excited and with all the love in the world, they made love to each other. Afterwards they laid in each others arms with tears running down their faces because it was so emotionally beautiful to have shared the ultimate thing two people could share with each other, they gave their love, heart and soul to each other. They closed their eyes and fell asleep hold each other.

When Joey opened his eyes he had his head lying on Seto's chest and he could hear his heart beating and then Seto said "good morning, how are you felling?" Joey looked up into those beautiful blue eyes of his lover and he touched Seto's face and he said "it was so beautiful last night, you were so gentle with me. I'm a little sore but it's a good feeling." Then Joey kissed him. They laid there for awhile then they got up and showered together where they made love again then they got dressed and went to the kitchen and Joey found that their breakfast was already cooked and ready for them and when he looked at Seto, he smiled and told Joey "it must have been fairies." They both laughed and enjoyed feeding each other. When they were done they went outside and went for a walk and for the first time in a long time Joey forgot all about everything because he was with someone who he loved and that's all that mattered. They went back to the house and just sat on the couch holding each other and saying nothing, then Joey whispered "what if the Judge doesn't believe me what will happen then?"

Seto then took his face in his hands and made Joey look at him and he said "we will cross that bridge when we get to it, but until then please believe me when I say that I will never let your father or anyone else ever hurt you again. We have so many friends and family that are with us and giving us their blessings and then there is God up above and he is giving you his love and strength so that's all you have to know." Joey smiled at this man and then he said "thanks for loving me and allowing me to return that love, it's that love that has given me a reason to keep on going and I will always need that love." They held each other and they fell asleep there on the couch wrapped in each others love.

Roland called and told Seto "Thomas needs to talk to both Joey and Solomon in his Office as soon as possible. Solomon is with me and we'll be there in about ten minutes." Seto "thanked him and then he told Joey that they needed to get ready, Thomas needs to talk to you and Solomon." As they drove to the Attorney's Office, Joey held Seto's hand and Solomon smiled as he watched the love between them and it reminded him of his love for his wife and it was very special. When they got to the Office Joey wouldn't let go of Seto and so he and Roland went with Joey and Solomon. Thomas stood up when then came into his Office and they couldn't tell if it was good or bad news.

Thomas smiled and he said "Mr. Motou will you please sign these papers making you Joseph Wheeler's guardian." The Office erupted into shouts and cheers and Joey with tears running down his face went over to Thomas and he held out his hand and he said through his tears "thank you for what you've done for me." Then Joey gave Thomas a big hug and Thomas whispered "I'm so glad that everything worked as you wanted it to." He returned Joey's hug. Solomon, Seto and Roland all shook Thomas's hand and thanked him for being there for Joey.

When the left he Office, Solomon said "I think that we should celebrate this great occasion." Seto and Joey said together "we second that idea." Roland opened the door and Joey and Seto got in the back and Solomon sat upfront with Roland and as they looked at each other they smiled because they knew that the young people in the back wanted to have a personal celebration of their own. Roland then drove over to the school and as everyone was getting out, Solomon got out of the limo and when he saw Yugi he called out to him and Yugi, Yami, Tristan, Duke, Tea, Bakura, Ryou, Marik and Malik all ran over to see what was wrong and then the back door opened and out got Seto and Joey and the smiles on their faces told what happened and their friends started jumping around hugging each other and cheering because their friend was finally free from his father and he and Seto were now together as a couple. They all got into the limo and Roland drove to the Manor where Greta had everything ready for them to have one of the greatest celebrations ever.

Please R&R...

Chapter Ten Coming Up...Joey has one more surprise coming...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Ten

Judge Winslow called Mr. Mitchell and he asked if Joey had said anything about his mother and sister?" Thomas then said "no he hasn't, why?" Judge Winslow then said "Mr. Wheeler told me in his statement that he was glad that his son never knew that his mother and sister were still alive. When I asked him why he would say that, he started laughing and said that he told his son that they died in a horrible crash in England while she was visiting her sister which was a lie. They live in America in New York City. To bad he'll never know." Thomas then said "I'll speak to Mr. Motou and ask him."

Two days later Solomon got a call from Thomas Mitchell and he asked "how is Joseph doing? Then he asked Solomon, do you know anything about Joseph's mother and sister?" Solomon then told him that they have been dead for four years." Thomas then said "their still alive and living in America, specifically in New York City."

Solomon almost passed out and then he said "who told you this?" Thomas said that "Joseph's father told the Judge that and I did some investigation and that's where they are. She hasn't even changed her name or her daughter's name." Solomon didn't know what to say or do and then he asked Thomas "do they know about Joseph."

Thomas then said "Wheeler wrote to them telling them that Joseph died three years ago and that's the last time he ever spoke to them, they are divorced and she's never remarried." Solomon then said "I have to speak to a few people before I talk to Joseph about all of this, so please don't tell him anything." Thomas told Solomon that he wouldn't say a thing." Solomon then called and asked if Roland could come over when Joseph is in school tomorrow?" Roland told him "I'll be there."

When Roland got to Solomon's he knew that something was wrong and when he asked Solomon told him "Joseph's mom and sister are alive and living in New York City." Roland sat down with a thud, "What! Joey has always said that they died and now you tell me this, how do you know this?"

Solomon told him that "Thomas called and that Judge Winslow wanted to know if Joseph knew that they were alive because his father told the Judge that he had not only told Joseph that they were dead, he told his mother that he had died too. Thomas found them living in America and Mary hasn't changed her or Serenity's last name. How do I tell him that they are alive but that they think he is dead?" Roland then went to his old friend and he said "we need to tell Seto all of this and maybe with his help we can tell Joey the truth." So they made plans to talk to Seto tomorrow, and they prayed that Joey would be alright when they told him.

The next day Seto and Joey stayed out of school and they went to talk to Roland and Solomon and when they were through telling Joey everything, all Joey could do was sit there staring at the floor and then he stood up and shouted "that no good bastard did this to us, if I could I'd kill him myself!" Seto put his arm around Joey and he asked "do you want to go to New York City and see them?"

Joey looked at Seto and then the threw himself into his arms and with tears running down his face he said "yes, I really do and I hope that they are just a happy to see me." So they made arrangements for them to be out of school for two weeks and then Seto called his pilot and asked him "to have the plane fueled and ready for tomorrow. He told him where they were going" and Butch told Seto "the plane will be ready when you need it." Seto thanked him and then he "thanked both Roland and Solomon for telling them." Joey went to both Roland and Solomon and gave them both a hug and kiss and "thanked them for being there for him."

As they boarded the plane, Joey was very nervous not knowing if his mother and sister would remember him or if they would even talk to him. Seto sensed his nervousness and he took hold of Joey's hand and whispered "would you like Solomon and Roland go talk to them first and see if they want to meet you?" Joey looked at his dragon and with tears in his eyes he said "yes." Seto got up and went to talk to both Roland and Solomon and he asked them if they would go talk to Mrs. Wheeler first and see what her reaction is to knowing that her son is alive and find out if she and her daughter want to see Joey?" Solomon then reached out and touched the side of Seto's face and said "you are the best damn thing that ever happened to Joey and I want to thank you for loving him so much." Seto got embarrassed but he nodded that he understood and went back to sit with Joey.

Butch notified Seto that the plane would land in about one hour and they fastened their seat belts and waited for the plane to land. They disembarked and a limo was waiting to take them to their Hotel and when they got there they unpacked and Solomon and Roland went to visit with Mary Wheeler and her daughter Serenity.

Mary answered the door and when she opened it, she nearly fainted because there stood Solomon Motou whom she hadn't seen for years. "Solomon what a surprise, what brings you to America?" Solomon kissed her cheek and then took a deep breath and asked if they could come in and sit down? They as they are seated he says Mary, Joey is alive and living with me and my grandson." Mary's eyes get really big and then she faints and they here Serenity coming into the room and she heard what Solomon said and tearfully she says "my brother is alive, but how we were told that he was dead." Roland gets a glass of water and when Mary comes to he gets her to take a drink and then Solomon says "let me begin at the beginning."

Please R&R...

Chapter Eleven Coming Up...Will Mary ask to see Joey??


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eleven

As Solomon explained everything to Mary, she had tears running down her face and her daughter was clinging to Roland for support. "Why did our father do such horrible things to Joey and why tell him that all of us that the others were dead?" Serenity asked. Solomon didn't have any answers he didn't know why Frank would do such a thing so he just said "honey I really don't know, all I do know is that when your brother found out that the two of you were alive he wanted to come here but he was so afraid that neither of you would want that."

Mary then turned to her old friend and said "where is my son?" Roland then took out his cell phone and called Seto and gave him the address and direction and said "please bring Joey here to see him mom and sister." Mary got up and offered to make them some coffee but Solomon only smiled at her and said "Mary, please sit down Joseph will be here soon and the three of you can talk to each other." Just then there was a knock on the door and when Roland opened it, Joey stood there beside Seto and he asked "where are they?" Roland showed them to the living room and as Joey walked into the room it was like walking into the past. There sat his mom and sister and they looked just like he had dreamed they would.

Mary held out her arms and in a tearful voice said "Joey come here and let me see you." Joey ran to his mom and as they fell to the floor, Serenity joined them and they all cried tears of joy and sorrow, because they had been kept apart all these years by an mad man who only wanted to hurt them all. Seto walked over to Roland and Solomon joined them as they all held onto each other and cried tears of joy because the one that they all loved was reunited with him mom and sister.

Joey then remembered Seto and as he helped his mom and sister off the floor and they sat on the couch, he said "mom I want to introduce you to the one person that believed enough in me to let me know that he loved me and I thoroughly love him back. This is Seto Kaiba." Seto walked over and Mary stood up and opened her arms and she wrapped them around Seto and she said "thank you for giving my son your love and understanding." Then she kissed him and Serenity went over and gave Seto a big hug and told him "that goes double for me."

They talked way into the night and when Mary saw what time it was, she asked "them to stay there for the night and in the morning she would fix them a home made breakfast." Roland spoke up and said "it's been years since I had a real home cooked meal" and Seto burst out laughing and said "don't let Greta hear you or she'll chase you with the rolling pin." They all laughed at they thought of that and Solomon told her "we'd love to stay here, I can sleep anywhere."

Serenity and her mom shared a room and since she had twin beds Solomon and Roland used her room and the couch opened out to a bed and that's where Joey and Seto slept. "Mary whispered "don't do anything that I wouldn't do, okay boys." Seto started laughing and Joey said "MOM!" They all stood perfectly still as tears filled her eyes and Mary said "do you how long I've waited to hear that word." Joey went to her and he gave her a kiss and hug and then he said "I hope to be able to say that to you all the time." Then they all went to sleep. As Joey laid in Seto's arms Seto said "would you like them to move back to Domino? Because I can help find a house for them and then can use the jet to come home on." Joey hugged Seto and kissed him and then he said "I'd love that." They closed their eyes and went to sleep too.

The next morning when she woke up Mary thought that it was all a dream until she found her daughter in bed with her and she smiled and putting on her robe she went to the kitchen to start making breakfast. As she passed the couch she smiled and chuckled to herself they make a perfect couple. Then Roland came out and he stood beside her and he asked "need any help, I'm pretty good in a kitchen." Then they heard a sleepy voice say "yeah when you put something in the microwave, you're a regular Julia Child." Roland bent over and started tickling Seto till he fell off the couch and hit the floor. "Hey, that's no fair I was tangled in the covers" Seto complained. Mary laughed and said "and my son was tangled around you." Together she and Roland went to the kitchen to get the meal going.

Joey sat up then and smiled at his love sitting on the floor and he said "teach you to bad mouth a cook" and that's when Seto pounced on Joey and they started wrestling around and then they heard "mom, tell them to stop their going to break the couch."

As Solomon came out and stood there watching the two young men that he loved goofing around and as he watched Joey's sister laughing and wiping away tears, he put his arm around her as they watched the scene and the she smiled at this man who considered her brother his grandson and she kissed his cheek and said "thanks for being here for my brother."

Serenity stood there watching her brother and Seto wrestling and she had to smile, her brother that was the best sounding words that she had ever heard. Mary hollered from the kitchen "you two stop or I'll come out there and paddle you both." Seto, Joey and Serenity looked at each other and they all started laughing so hard hearing that and then she looked at them and Joey held out his hand and she went over and Seto pulled her till she was between them and she started crying and she said "I still can't believe you're here, but I thank God that you are."

They all got up and they helped each other fold the blanket and fold the couch up and then both Seto and Joey went to get cleaned up and they all went to the kitchen and enjoyed eating, talking and laughing with each other. Joey looked around the table and gave thanks to the man upstairs for allowing him to be reunited with his mom and sister and to be able to share that with not only the man he loved but with the two men who has given him their love and support and that gave him a great feeling.

After breakfast they all helped do the dishes and then as they sat in the living room, Joey asked his mom and sister "would you two like to move back to Domino?" Mary smiled at her son and looked at her daughter and then she said "honey, that would make us so happy but where would we live and how would we be able to afford the trip?" That's when Seto said "listen we have more then enough room at the Manor you both to stay with us till you can find a place of your own and Roland offered to stay behind and help you get things ready and I will pay for your flight, so please I hope that you'll accept my offer."

Mary then said "sis I guess we had better get busy, we're going to go home to Domino and be with your brother again." Serenity ran to her brother and they held each other and she then told him a secret "I've been praying that someday we would all be together and someone heard me because we are all going to be together and I'm so happy." Joey held his sister in his arms and told her "I've been praying too and it seem so surreal that it has all come to be, and Mary went over and held her children in her arms and they all shed a few tears for all their prayers being answered.

Please R&R...

Chapter Twelve Coming Up...


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twelve

Roland offered to stay and help Mary get things ready and then Serenity could go back to Domino with the others. Serenity was so excited that when she jumped up and down she accidentally stepped on Solomon's foot causing him to let out some cuss words making the rest of them laugh out loud while Serenity was almost in tears. Solomon smiled at her and then he said "honey that was nothing, once your brother and my grandson Yugi were tossing a football in the back yard when it came crashing into the kitchen window landing in the dishwater and splashing water all over the floor and me." She started laughing then and she went over and apologized for stepping on him.

All of them helped in the kitchen fixing dinner and that was a sight to see. When they were through and sitting down to eat the kitchen looked like a was zone. After dinner Mary and Serenity went upstairs and started packing their clothes and Joey knocked on the door and when he went in he asked "if he could talk to them about something? As you know Seto is here with me and that's because I'm gay and he is my lover. We are getting to know each other better before we take the next step but I want to know what you think of me now that both of you know?"

Mary walked over to her son and she said "Joseph, I've known since you walked into our life again that you were different, and I don't mean that in a bad way. You are my son and I love you and no matter what sexual preference you prefer means nothing to me, you will always be the son of Mary Wheeler and I'm damn proud of you." Then Serenity told her brother "listen I feel the same as mom. You are my brother and I don't care who you love it doesn't matter to me besides I like Seto a lot and he's really handsome." Joey had tears in his eyes as he held him mom and sister in his arms and told them "thanks for being my mom and sis, I will forever be grateful for your love and support."

That night as everyone went to bed, Joey laid in Seto's arms and he whispered "if you hadn't come into my life when you did, well I'd probably be dead or dying. It's your love that's made me want to fight for my rights and I will forever return your love everyday of my life." Seto kissed him and he told him that goes double for me, because it's this love that we have for each other is what is going to get us through all the days of our lives." They kissed and closed their eyes and fell asleep in each others arms.

Mary was up bright and early calling everyone and telling them that they had to get up. Seto called Butch and asked "him to have the plane ready to go in two hours and to have a limo here then too." Joey was telling his sister about all his and Seto's friends back home and how they'd love you and when he mentioned Mokuba's name and what he looked like he noticed his sister get a strange look in her eyes. He asked him mom about it and she laughed and told him "I think maybe your sister might have a crush on Mokuba." Joey smiled and told him mom "if she does, he's one really great guy." It was almost time for them to go to the Airport and as Joey and his sister said good-bye to their mom there was tears but as Mary said "Well be together real soon." She kissed them as they got into the limo and drove off.

When they got to Domino and got their things and got into the waiting limo and drove home Serenity was a little apprehensive about where they were going and as they pulled into the driveway and she saw how big the Manor was she said "WOW! This place is huge." When they got out and walked inside and she saw this teenager running towards them and he yelled "SETO" and he launched himself into his brothers arms and when they saw each other they both blushed with made Seto and Joey smile at each other.

Mary looked up at Roland who wiped away a tear from her cheek and he said "those are two really great kids you've got there." They went back inside to get the rest of her things ready to be shipped to Domino. "I hope that Seto can find us a place to stay, it'll be fun to stay at the Manor, but I really want a place of our own." Roland smiled down at her and he said "don't worry, Seto will find you a really nice place." They fixed themselves something to eat and then they worked late into the night and finally she said "we need to get some rest" and they went to bed. Mary has feeling for Roland but it's been a long time since any man has fascinated her to want to get to know him better, but Roland was one really great man.

The next morning Roland called a moving truck to come and get Mary's things and take them to the Airport and they followed in the rental car that Seto got for them. When they got to the Airport she called Domino and talked to both Joey and Serenity and told them "we're about to board our flight and Roland says that it should be in Domino sometime tomorrow afternoon and he said that he'll call from the Airport when we get in."

As Mary sat next to Roland on the flight, she fell asleep with her head on his shoulder and he smiled and thought to himself it feel really nice. He then closed his eyes and went to sleep too. The flight attendant announced that they were over Domino Airport and would be landing in five minutes, please set you seat in the upright position and buckled up your seat belt." Mary smiled at Roland who held out his hand and she put her hand in his and they held hands as the plane landed. As the passengers disembarked from the plane and walked into the Airport, they heard "mom over here!" She smiled and waved at her kids and they ran to her and they all hugged. Mokuba and Seto went over to Roland and they hugged him too. They got the baggage and Roland went to make sure that the other things were loaded properly into the vans and gave the drivers the address where to take the things to, and they went outside and got into the waiting limo's and off they went. When they pulled into the driveway of the Manor, and Mary stared and couldn't believe how huge this place was. Serenity said "mom it's so beautiful inside."

Please R&R...

Chapter Thirteen Coming Up...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

As Mary sat outside beside the pool watching the kids splashing and laughing as they played in the water and she thought how did my baby boy ever get through all the hell his father put him through, and then she watched how Seto would look at Joey and she wiped a tear away knowing that it was the love that this young man had for her son and it made her smile and give a silent prayer that they were at last together and would be there for each other forever.

Roland came to sit beside me and as I turned to look at him I got a very strange feeling, like that feeling a person gets when they have found the very person that they wanted to be with for the rest of their lives, could it be that I've got those feelings for this very special man, a man who opened his heart to give Seto and Mokuba the love that they needed to become the people that they are. I smiled at him and he took my hand in his and he said "how are you doing today?" I smiled and told him "I'm better then I've ever been since I found my son again, and it's all because of that young man over there and I pointed to Seto. He gave my son a reason to live again and I will forever be thankful to him and the love that he learned from you" and then I did something that not only surprised him but myself too, I kissed him.

When Mary kissed me I thought to myself, this is one hell of a special lady and I want to get to know her better. I watch her look on as they kids play and the smile that lights up her face gives her such an aura that glows around her face and she almost looks like an angel. I am going to do everything in my power to somehow have her smile at me that way and I will be the happiest man in the world. This woman is a very special person and one that I want to make my wife someday. Joey and Serenity are very lucky to have her in their lives and to have her love flow over them as they grow.

All of a sudden we heard "watch out!" Before we could react, we are hit with a volley ball that they were playing with and it came straight at us and it hit us and as Mary and I went flying backwards and as she fell on the ground I landed on top of her and as she looked up into my face we were laughing and she said "couldn't you just ask me?" I got off her and that's when we really started laughing and then I kissed her and when she responded it was like nothing I had ever felt and then when the kids came running over to make sure we were alright Serenity said "mom are you alright?" and Mary said "never been better." And when we started laughing the others must of thought that we had lost our minds.

As I helped Mary off the ground I heard what Joey said to Seto which they didn't think that I heard, and I turned around and my face was kind of red and they started laughing so hard that Seto lost his balance and when he started to fall back into the pool he grabbed hold of Joey and they both fell into the water. I held out my hand and as I got them both out I looked at Joey and I softly asked "do you mind if I ask your mom out?" Joey smiled at me and said "heck no, she deserves to go out with a classy guy." Then they started laughing and as I took a step towards them they ran towards the house with Serenity and Mokuba running after them. Mary and I went inside too.

That evening after dinner while the others were watching the movie "Texas Chainsaw Massacre" Mary asked if I wanted to get back at them for today and I almost laughed out loud and I told her "you bet, what do you have in mind?" She whispered to me "do you have a leaf blower somewhere? This is what we are going to do." When she told me I had to sit down or fall down from laughing and then I knew this lady is one hell of a woman. I told her that I'd go get it and be right back. We waited till it got to the real gory part and then I pull the cord and that blower started up and four kids screamed so loud and they all went running in different directions and Mary and I fell on the floor laughing. She then said "one for the old folks!"

We then went to the kitchen where Greta and her husband Hans whom I got the blower from were laughing so hard that they had tears running down their faces and then we heard Seto and Joey yell "alright you two own that round, but watch your backs we're going to get even!" Mary stood up and said "I haven't had this much fun since I was a kid and my brother locked me in the shed and told me that the monster from the woods was going to come and eat my brains, my parents didn't think that it was that funny, but I got even with him and then we both got grounded for a month. I miss him, he got killed fighting in Vietnam when I was thirteen and he had just turned twenty and enlisted in the Marines and was shipped out one week after he enlisted."

She then said " I wonder what are those kids up to? We have to be ready for anything to happen, are you up to a good old fashion anything goes goofy kind of war with kids?" I grabbed her and lifted her in the air and twirled her around and said "let them bring it on, we'll be ready." Then I put her down and I kissed her. Greta then said "nothing had better get broken in this place or I'll paddle all of you, is that understood Roland Joseph O'Brien?" Mary and I looked at her and we knew that she meant it and we both promised her that nothing would be broken. As we walked out of the kitchen we looked at each other and started laughing till we heard Greta yell "I can hear you and I meant exactly what I said!"

The next day Seto, Joey, and Mokuba took Serenity to meet some of their friends and when she met all of them she liked them immediately especially Tea and Mai, that was because they were girls. They all went to the park and talked about different things and then when Mokie told them what Joey's mom and Roland did to them, well Yami, Bakura and Marik started laughing so hard and fell off the tables and Bakura said "your mom sounds like some kind of great lady." Serenity then said "it's been a long time since I've seen momma have so much fun. Back in New York the other mothers told her that she needed to act her age and stop being like a kid and well she listened to them and didn't really laugh that much anymore. It's nice to hear her really laugh again."

Bakura asked "what are all of you going to do to get back at them?" Joey laughed and said "we haven't thought of anything yet, why do you have any ideas?" Yugi jumped up and said "hey Joey, remember when we got back at Tea and Mai for putting make-up on us when we were asleep?" Everyone started laughing and when they finally was able to tell Serenity, she thought that it was a great idea and she said "we need to go to the store and make sure that they don't find out want we are going to do." That's when they all erupted into laughter and Marik then said "you know Joey, your kid sister is okay."

Please R&R...

Chapter Fourteen Coming Up...Wonder what their going to do??


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Fourteen

It's been almost two months since Mary and Serenity have been in Domino and today Seto has found a really cute three bedroom, two bath house that is really close to Domino High and only ten minutes away from the Manor. Today the whole gang got together and is helping Mary and Serenity clean up the house to get it ready for them to move in all their things. They have vacuumed the whole house, cleaned the windows, painted where Mary or Serenity wanted them to paint and now they were waiting for the moving van to bring their things there.

The kitchen didn't have a stove or refrigerator and Solomon knew of a shop where Mary could get them for almost nothing because they had been gently dinged or had a dent in them but they were still good to use. She went to a small place and got a dining room table and chairs and it didn't cost her that much either. When the van arrived, Roland, Solomon, Seto, Joey, Yami, Bakura and Marik were in charge with bringing in the heavy things while the others carried in the things that weren't to heavy. When they were all done, Mary sat down and started to cry because she was so happy to be home again and to have her two children with her. That afternoon, Roland ordered Pizza and that was his treat for everyone helping move in Mary and Serenity's things. After they all ate and drank sodas they all helped up things away with Mary supervising. Tea and Mai helped Serenity put away her and Mary's things since the guys didn't feel right seeing their unmentionables.

When everything was done Mary thanked everyone and invited them over next week-end for a cookout and homemade dinner. They all accepted and then they all left, leaving Roland, Seto, Joey and Mokie there to make sure that both Mary and Serenity were going to be alright.

Mary and Roland were sitting in the kitchen when she told him "It's going to take a few days for us to get use to being in the house alone." Joey walked in then and he said "mom, I'm staying here with you and sis till you both feel safe enough for me to go back to the Manor and I won't take no for an answer." Mary got up and went over and kissed her son and said "I accept your generous offer."

As they visited for awhile Mary remembered "hey, we don't have any food in this house we need to go shopping." Roland burst out laughing and Mary threw a pillow at him and he ducked in time and then he said "lets go and get some food." So they all climbed into the Hummer and went to the local grocery store and got what they needed.

When they got home and everything was put up and Roland and the boys had to leave, Mary went over to Roland and whispered "thanks for being here for us and especially for me." Then she kissed him and the kids smiled as they watched. That's when the four of them decided that they would get back at both Mary and Roland at the cookout and they all had to try not to laugh or they'd give away their plans.

Joey and Seto walked to the door where Seto kissed Joey and Mokie told Serenity good-bye and she kissed his cheek and they both blushed and the others smiled at them. After they were gone, Mary said to her kids "let's fix dinner and then we can watch some television and then go to bed." They had a blast in the kitchen laughing and just plain goofing around. As Mary watched her kids a tear rolled down her cheek as she realized just how damn lucky she was to have her kids with her again. After they ate, Joey and Serenity did the dishes as Mary went to sit down and relax and then they all sat and watched some television and finally Serenity yawned and Mary said "looks like it's time for bed." She kissed her kids good-night and then they all went to sleep.

The next morning both Joey and Serenity woke up to the smell of breakfast cooking and they got dressed and went to the kitchen where Mary said "good morning sleepy heads breakfast is almost ready, please sit the table and I'll serve the food. As Joey sat there watching his mom tears came to his eyes and Serenity reached over and took his hand and she said "it's okay big brother we're here to stay." Then she reached out and wiped away his tears. After breakfast they went outside in the back yard and Joey asked his mom "how do you want your garden to be?" Mary smiled and said "I want lots of flowers and maybe even a small vegetable garden along side the kitchen window." Joey took out his cell phone and called the Manor and talked to Roland who told him " I'll be by with the head gardener in about an hour to talk to your mom." Joey told Mary and she smiled because she'd be seeing Roland again and both Joey and Serenity burst out laughing and Mary joined them.

Today was the cook out and everyone was there, and they were all laughing and complimenting Mary on how beautiful her yard was. As Roland and Solomon were bar-be-cueing the hamburgers and hot dogs, Mai, Tea, Serenity and Mary were in the kitchen getting the salads and condiments ready to take outside. After everyone had eaten, Joey, Serenity, Mokuba and Seto left and walked inside and when they all came out they had devious smiles on their faces and Solomon, Mai, Tea, Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Malik and Marik got up and ran for cover and that's when the kids took the water balloons and super soakers out from behind their backs and they literally soaked both Mary and Roland while the others laughed till they had tears running down their faces.

When the balloons were gone and the water guns were empty, Joey stood there and then he said "that's for scaring the living daylights out of us the other night. We told you both that we'd get even didn't we?" Roland and Mary were laughing with the others when she rung the water out of her hair and she said "we deserved that, but now you know that this means war don't you?" Then she looked at Roland and he nodded that he agreed, and Mokie then said "we're in a lot of trouble all of you know it, don't you?" Then Mary said "I couldn't of asked for a better time then I've had today. We've had our friends and families here to celebrate with us our getting our own home, got soaked by some kids that will get theirs later and just had one heck of a good time, haven't we?" Everyone cheered and agreed with her and today was the beginning of a wonderful time for everyone.

Please R&R...

Chapter Fifteen Coming Up...


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Fifteen

Today Mary went for an interview for a job working in a law Office. She was a Paralegal when she lived in New York and Seto told her about a position at the Law Offices of Thomas, Thomas and Williams and Mary went to talk to them about the position open, and when she was through she had gotten the job and was going to start next week, so now she had to go shopping and get several nice pant suits and Serenity needed clothes for school so Joey drove them they went to the Mall to do their shopping.

Joey didn't really want to go with them when they went shopping for their unmentionables and so he went and bought several pairs of jeans some shirts, underwear, socks and another pair of shoes to last him while he stayed with his mother and sister. He was having the time of his life being with them, it was his dream come true and he was going to make the most of it. Mary and Serenity finally got what they needed and so Joey treated them to lunch at Red Lobster.

When they got home Mary said "I'm one very lucky mom to have two very great kids." That evening Joey and Serenity made a special dinner for their mom, and when it was done Mary was quiet surprised that they had cooked such a delicious meal. Later that evening while Mary and Serenity were getting their things put away, Joey called and talked to Seto.

As they talked, Seto asked "how is your mom and sister and then he said I really miss you and can't wait to hold you in my arms." Joey got kind of teary eyed as Seto told him that and he said "Their just fine and I love and miss you too and can't wait to be able to lie in your arms again." They talked a little while longer and then they said good-night and went to bed.

Mary talked to Roland before she went to bed and as he told her "I miss seeing you and then he asked if she'd go to dinner with him this weekend?" Mary smiled to herself and then she told him "I'd love to, just tell me when and I'll be ready." Then Mary did something that absolutely made them both crack up laughing, she sent a kiss across the phone line to him. Roland then said through his laughter "I haven't had any one send me a kiss through the phone and guess what? I caught it and it was so good." They both started laughing and she told him good-night and she hung up the phone and turned off the light and went to sleep.

The next morning when Mary woke up breakfast was already done and Joey was drinking a cup of coffee and as she sat down he said "I'm so damn proud that you're my mom and how you've given me your love and understanding and how you've accepted that I'm different from every other young man in that I'm in love with Seto Kaiba and its great that my family is alright with that."

Tears filled his eyes and he looked at him mom and Mary went over to Joey and stood behind him and wrapped her arms around him and whispered "listen to me, you are the best son that any mother could ask for and I only wished I had been here and maybe you wouldn't have gone through the hell you did, I'm sorry baby" and then she just lost it.

Joey stood up and went over and took her in his arms and told her "if you'd been here then both you and sis could have been in his line of fire and it would of killed me if that would of happened, so don't ever think that again please." That's when Serenity came into the kitchen and she stood there and she said "can I join in too?" Mary and Joey started laughing and he opened his arms and Serenity went over and the three of them held each other and as tears fell as they shared the love that they had always wanted for a very long time. Then they had breakfast and Mary said "lets do something fun today, what would you two like to do?" Joey's eyes lit up and then Mary said "go call them and ask if they'll meet us at the park and go get your basketball that I bought and Serenity go get that Frisbee of yours and we'll go have some old fashion fun together."

Joey nearly shouted out loud as he grabbed his mom and gave her an quick kiss and then went to call Seto and "told him that his mom invited him and Mokie to come to the park and have as she said old fashion fun." Seto laughed and said "we'll be there and I'm asking Roland to come too, is that alright with you?" Joey laughed and said "that's just great, see you there."

They had one hell of a great day, Joey and Seto got to be together and Serenity and Mokie laughed and just had fun being kids and as for Roland and Mary they had more fun watching the kids as they sat under the big shade tree, she asked him "where are you taking me for dinner so I know what to wear?" He laughed and he he said I guess clothes would be best and he started laughing harder at her expression and then he asked her "do you like Italian food, if so the I guess a nice dress because I want to take you dancing afterwards." She smiled up at him and she kissed him and said "I love Italian and dancing so I'll be ready when you call." They stayed there for a little while longer and then Mary suggested "why don't we go get some lunch and something cold to drink."

When they got home, they all went to rest and Mary asked if she could talk to Joey and she said "listen, I think that Rene and I are ready to be here by ourselves, I love having you here but you can go back to the Manor tomorrow if you want?" Joey had tears in his eyes as he held his mom and said "I know that, but I'll miss being here with you both and I will do as you ask and go back to the Manor but if you ever need me no matter what please call and let me know." Mary kissed him and told him "you'll be the first I call and honey, I love you and so does Rene now go get some rest and then we'll fix dinner and just have some quality family time together."

Please R&R...

Chapter Sixten Coming Up...


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Sixteen

Roland took Mary to a very quaint little Italian Restaurant called "Momma's" and as soon as they walked in Mary fell in love with the place. A little middle aged man came and gave Roland a big hug and in broken English he said "me good to see you, who we have here?" Mary smiled at his sweet man and said "I'm Mary and he's my date." Gino clapped his hands and let out a "momma come quick, our boy got him a girl!"

All of a sudden a little woman came bounding out of the kitchen and she was so cute. She was a little shorter then the man and her cheeks were pink from being in the kitchen and when she saw Roland her face lit up with the most beautiful smile and she held out her arms and gave him a big hug and kiss and then she turned to me and said "she's a keeper, you hear me?"

Roland turned beet red and we all laughed and he said "yes, momma I know." We were shown to a little booth in the corner and then the man he said "you call me poppa and how about starting out with a salad and then momma's best lasagna and some garlic bread?" I smiled at this man and said "sounds great, and could we have a glass of your best Chianti?" Poppa beamed at me and winked at Roland before going and getting us our wine. "How'd you ever find this place?" I asked him.

Roland laughed and said "I helped Gino and his son Gregory build this place, Gregory and I grew up together and those two are like my other parents. Gino and Babette helped me through when my parents were killed when I was seventeen and they took me in and raised me as their own son. They are the best people and I love them so much." Just then Gino brought us the wine and some bread sticks and he kissed my cheek and whispered "look out for this one." We both laughed as he walked away. Just them music started to play and Roland asked me to dance, and as we walked out on the floor, I was transported into another time and place being in this man's arms. I closed my eyes and as he glided me around the floor I pretended to that he was my husband and oh how I loved the dream, then as he kissed me I opened my eyes and smiled up at him and said "I love you." Roland had tears in his eyes as he said "oh, I love you too, Mary will you marry me?"

We stopped dancing and as I looked up into his eyes I said "oh, yes I'll marry you." Then all of a sudden there was such a commotion in the kitchen with yelling and crying as we heard Gino and Babette say "our boy is getting married." Roland and I laughed so hard that we had tears running down our faces. I was am so happy to be marrying the first man who ever really showed that he really loved me and I whispered "they aren't very emotional are they?" He started laughing and then we sat down and he yelled "we're getting hungry out here." Gino and Babette came bursting out of the kitchen with our food and as they sat it down, Babette kissed my cheek and said "you now part of our family now." I almost couldn't eat after that because I was crying from being so happy.

When we got home, Roland came in and asked to talk to Serenity and then he said "I ask your mother to marry me and I want to know how you feel about it?" Serenity ran to him and jumped into his arms and said "this is the happiest I've ever seen my mom and it's because of your love and I couldn't be happier for either of you." Roland gave her a kiss on her cheek and he told her "you are one heck of a great daughter and I hope that we'll be friends." Mary stood there watching them and she wiped a tear from her face as she smiled. Now all they have to do is talk to Joey about this, she wondered how he'd feel about her marrying Roland.

The next day, Roland went to talk to Joey and Seto and as he sat there he was a little nervous and finally Seto said "what in the hell is wrong with you, you're acting alike what you have to say is bad, it's not is it?" Roland then smiled and said "I think that it's really great so here is it. Joey I asked your mother to marry me last night and she accepted and I really need to know how you feel about it?"

Joey smiled and went over and sat down next to Roland and he said "hey, I think this is really great, mom couldn't be marrying a better man and I know that she loves you. All I want you to understand is this, hurt her in anyway, make her cry and I swear that I will make you sorry that you ever did, is that clear?" Roland then told Joey "listen how can I hurt my very soul, that's what your mother is to me, my soul mate. She is the reason I get up everyday and go to bed knowing that I've met the very woman that I want to spend the rest of my life with, so Joey you don't have one thing to worry about."

Seto then said "I think a party is in order to celebrate the engagement of Roland and Mary, what do you two think?" So a party was planned and they would talk to Mary of course to find out what she thought about it. Mary asked if they could have the party at "Momma's" and Roland grabbed her and he said "that's a great idea and then he kissed her while everyone looked on and they all smiled at the sight.

Seto and Joey went to talk to Gino and Babette about having the engagement party there and when they found out that Joey was Mary's son and Seto was like Roland's son, well lets just say that both Joey and Seto were kissed and hugged more that day then they had ever been in their lives. Gino and Babette told them "we be glad to have party here, just tell us day and time and we be ready." As Seto and Joey left they were both smiling as they left those two people and Joey said "boy can they kiss and hug anymore?" They laughed all the way home and when they told Mary and Roland what they did, well they both got another kiss and hug from Mary and Roland.

Please R&R...

Chapter Seventeen Coming Up...The Party to end all Parties...


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh or the song "You Had Me From Hello by Kenny Chesney

Chapter Seventeen

Joey and Seto invited all their friends to come help celebrate Roland and Mary's engagement and as they drove to the restaurant they were all laughing and it was a very magical evening. As Roland parked he Hummer they saw all their friends standing at the door and Mary had tears in her eyes as she walked up to them and gave each and everyone of them a big kiss then they went inside and it was totally different then before.

Babette, Gino and Gregory who surprised Roland had rearranged the place to accommodate everyone and there was a jukebox standing there and Gregory said "remember when we use to dance the night away?" Roland laughed and told him "and do you remember how much trouble we got into when mom and dad found out about it?" They both started laughing and then Joey asked "alright out with it, what happened?" Then Gregory told them everything and they all laughed till tears were running down their faces especially Mary's. Then Gino said "we will be serving in a minute so you and he pointed to Gregory need to serve the soda and wine." Roland then said "touché and they all sat down then Mokuba asked for some quarters and Roland said "it's probably going to be free, let me go and see, then he came back he said go pick out any song to hear."

Mokie and Serenity went to find a song and as it started Joey said "well aren't you going to ask her to dance?" Roland stood up and held out his hand and Mary took it and they went out onto the floor and danced to the song: "You had me from hello"

One word, that's all was said,  
Something in your voice called me, turned my head.  
Your smile captured me, you were in my future as far as I could see.  
And I don't know how it happened, but it happens still.  
You ask me if I love you, if I always will...

Well, you had me from "Hello"  
I felt love start to grow the moment I looked into your eyes,  
You won me, it was over from the start.  
You completely stole my heart, and now you won't let go.  
I never even had a chance you know?  
You had me from "Hello"

Inside I built a wall so high around my heart, I thought I'd never fall.  
One touch, you brought it down  
Bricks of my defenses scattered on the ground  
And I swore to me that I wasn't going to love again  
The last time was the last time I'd let someone in

Well, you had me from "Hello"  
I felt love start to grow the moment I looked into your eyes,  
You won me, it was over from the start.  
You completely stole my heart, and now you wont let go.  
I never even had a chance you know?  
You had me from "Hello"

That's all you said  
Something in your voice calls me, turns my head  
You had me from "Hello"  
You had me from "Hello"  
Girl, I've loved you from "Hello"

As they danced Mary couldn't stop looking into Roland's eyes he whispered "the words are exactly as I feel about you lady of mine." She tiptoed up and kissed him and said "I feel the same way about you too." And everyone smiled and a tear came to their eyes and they all listened to the words. Seto then told Mokuba and Serenity "you two couldn't have picked out a better song." Babette and Gino stood there watching their adopted son and his lady love dancing and they smiled and wiped a tear away and she whispered "she's as lucky as me." And then she kissed her husband and they went back into the kitchen and got the food ready and when the song was over and Roland walked Mary back to the table the food was being served.

After dinner, they had a surprise for both Roland and Mary. Gino and Babette walked back into the kitchen and when they came back on a tray Gregory wheeled out a huge cake and on it was a man and besides him were two young boys and then there was a woman and a boy and girl and behind them was a sign that read "we are now a family." Mary's eyes filled with tears as she went over and hugged both Gino and Babette and whispered "this is the most precious thing anyone ever gave to me and to include Roland and the boys well it was all that more to both of us. Thank you and will you please come to our Wedding?" Roland was behind her as she spoke to them and he added "mom and dad thanks from the bottom of my heart, you both have given me love and understanding to help me become the man I am today."

Then Joey, Serenity, Seto and Mokuba all stood up and they said together "we want to toast our parents how will become one as soon as they marry, so here's to Roland and Mary." The place erupted in cheers and screams of congratulations to them and the evening turned into the most magical evening for everyone there.

Please R&R...

Chapter Eighteen Coming Up...


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eighteen

Mary went to get her Wedding Gown fitted and Serenity picked out the dress she wanted to wear. They had such a great time choosing what they wanted. The guys went to get their tuxedos fitted and when they all stood and looked in the mirrors Roland saw what handsome young men that they were. Mokie saw Roland and he smiled and Roland winked at him and Joey said "damn don't I look handsome in this?" Seto whispered "you sure do and I like you with it on too." Joey turned bright red when he said that and Roland laughed out loud because he had over heard what Seto said.

When they got home, Mary got out the list of things to do and as she checked them off one by one, she realized how their lives have changed since they moved back to Domino and how lucky she was to find such a loving and caring man like Roland. A tear fell down her face as she then realized how grown up her kids were and how much they loved each other. She was one very lucky woman to have them in her life.

One evening while Roland was getting ready for bed, he was listening to the radio and heard the perfect song he wanted to dance with Mary for their first dance as a married couple and he called a friend of his and asked if they could play at the reception and Derrick first said "congratulations and then told Roland you bet we can" and when Roland asked if they could play the song he wanted, Derrick told him "sure we can, just let me know where and when the reception is and we'll be there." Roland thanked him and turned out the light and went to sleep with a smile on his face.

Gregory helped his parents get the back yard ready for the Wedding. The trellis that they would be standing under had Mary's favorite flowers covering it and Babette cried as she saw how beautiful it was. It reminded her of her own Wedding and how she knew from the first time seeing Gino that he would be her husband. Soon everything was ready now all they had to do was to wait for the day.

Serenity had written a Poem for her parents and she thought of Roland as her father, and when she read it to Joey and Seto they had tears in their eyes because it was so beautiful. She was going to read it at the reception. Joey and Seto had bought two tickets to Hawaii for their honeymoon and Mokuba got them one of the best video cameras for them to use.

Tomorrow was the big day, and both Mary and Roland were kind of on edge, they both couldn't wait to become man and wife so that they could make love to each other, you see they both have had very erotic dreams of making love and it was all they could do not to, so they made sure that they were never really alone, even though the temptation was sometimes great they just tried not to think about it. One evening while they were talking on the phone Mary asked "are you getting nervous?" Roland almost laughed out loud he said "is biting my nails off being nervous?' They laughed an then Roland said "good-night my lady love and tomorrow we will be wed." They sent each other kisses over the phone, hung up the receivers and went to bed.

Today is my Wedding Day, and I'm a nervous wreck. As Serenity and I get dressed I pray that I don't faint. My daughter is a vision and when I look into the mirror I don't recognize myself. Joey has come to walk me down the aisle, so as Serenity leaves to take her place my son smiles at me and says "mom you're so beautiful." Then we hear the music and I take his arm and we go to meet the man I'm going to marry.

I'm ready to lose it and all Seto can do is laugh at me. "You're going to be just fine" he says to me and then we both burst out laughing. We go and stand under the trellis and wait for the woman I'm going to marry to come down the aisle. Then the music starts and there she is walking beside her son and she is so beautiful she takes my breath away. Joey puts her hand in mine and we shake hands and then the Minister says "who gives this woman to this man?" Serenity and Joey stand and say "we do."

The Minister then begins "Dearly beloved we are gathered her to witness this man and this woman joined in Holy Matrimony. They have both written their own vows so I'll ask Mary to go first.

Mary's Vows:

Today I stand here looking at the man I want to spend my life with. A man who came into my life when I was lonely and showed me how to laugh again. This man gentle and loving man is my heart, my soul and I want to grow old with him, today I Mary Louise Wheeler take you Roland Joseph O'Brien as my husband, to have an to hold for the rest of our lives.

Now Roland please say your vows:

Roland's Vows:

Today I stand here looking at the woman I want to spend my life with. She is a loving and caring woman and mother. She has two of the greatest kids that are loving and caring because of their mother. This woman is my heart, my soul and the one that I want to grow old with, so I Roland Joseph O'Brien take you Mary Louise Wheeler as my wife, to have and to hold for the rest of our lives.

Then the Minister asks for the rings and as he gives them to us he asks us to recite after him "with this ring I thee wed." After we have put the rings on each others fingers he says "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride." As Roland takes me in his arms and really kisses me, the place echo' s with the cheers from everyone there especially from our kids. Roland then takes my hand and we lead everyone inside for the reception and to cut the cake.

Once inside we all sit down and everyone stands and toasts us an all the love in that room surrounds and wraps us in its warm embrace. Tears are streaming down our faces as our kids one by one stand and say their toasts and when it came time for Serenity, she has a Poem for us and as she read it to us well we both lost it and was sobbing like babies.

What is Love by Serenity Wheeler/ O'Brien

Love is something that fills your heart with joy

Love is a feeling that you can't really explain, it's just there

Love is a look, a wink or a glance for someone who is near

Love is no matter what it will always be there

Love is when someone comes into your life and changes your life

Love is when you stand together and saw I Do

Love is what I see when I look at my mom and Roland whom I call my dad, that is what Love is.

Roland stood and held out his arms and Serenity ran to him and he held her and whispered "that's the most beautiful thing that he had ever heard" and then he kissed her and so did I. Then Roland turned to me and said "may I have this dance Mrs. O'Brien" we walked out onto the floor and he nodded to the band and they started playing a song that would become our favorite song. As he took me into his arms we danced to "The Keeper of the Stars" by Tracy Byrd.

It was no accident me finding you  
Someone had a hand in it  
Long before we ever knew  
Now I just can't believe you're in my life  
Heaven's smilin' down on me  
As I look at you tonight

I tip my hat to the keeper of the stars  
He sure knew what he was doin'  
When he joined these two hearts  
I hold everything  
When I hold you in my arms  
I've got all I'll ever need  
Thanks to the keeper of the stars

Soft moonlight on your face oh how you shine  
It takes my breath away  
Just to look into your eyes  
I know I don't deserve a treasure like you  
There really are no words  
To show my gratitude

So I tip my hat to the keeper of the stars  
He sure knew what he was doin'  
When he joined these two hearts  
I hold everything  
When I hold you in my arms  
I've got all I'll ever need  
Thanks to the keeper of the stars

It was no accident me finding you  
Someone had a hand in it  
Long before we ever knew

I looked up into the eyes of my husband and I said "I love you so much" and he said that he loved me too and then we kissed. This day was so beautiful that I didn't think it could get any better but I was wrong. Mokuba gave us a very beautiful video camera and then Seto and Joey gave us tickets to go to Hawaii on our Honeymoon, we are two very blessed people in the world with our children families and friends surrounding us.

Please R&R...

Chapter Nineteen Coming Up...


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nineteen

Seto, Joey, Serenity and Mokuba took us to the Airport for our trip to Hawaii and as we stood there telling our kids good-bye tears ran down our faces but there were smiles too.

It was so beautiful to view the islands from the air but more majestic to see them in a tour jeep as you drive around the island. We had such a great time and the first night Roland was such a gentle lover. It was the most wonderful time of my life, making love to a man who thought of my needs first. I will thank the one upstairs for sending this gentle man to me because without him I don't know where me or the others would be he is our hero.

All of Seto's and my friends are doing exactly what they have set out to do. Mai is achieving her goal of being a clothing designer, Tea is seeing her goal of becoming a prima ballerina, Yugi and Yami are designing video, Tristan and Duke are joining forces in Dukes dream of designing Dungeon Dice Monster Games, Bakura, Ryou, Marik and Malik have gone back to Egypt to help Solomon and Professor Hawkins in finding and deciphering hieroglyphics that they have discovered in their searches.

Serenity wants to become a Pediatrician, Mokuba is taking courses that will help him when he takes over Kaiba Corp someday, Seto and I have decided to get married and we've decided to adopt two little boys and bring them into our lives and give them the love that we have recieved. As we stand here looking at the two most important people in our lives we know what real love is and that's what we want for ourselves and our family. Mom and Dad are showing all of us the way to find real happiness and believe me when I say, we're going to follow their example to find that kind of love ourselves.

Today we got word that our father died in prison and even though he did turn out to be someone I didn't know both Serenity and I wanted to give him a decent funeral, after all he was our father.

THE END...

A/N: I want to personally thank dragonlady222 for reading and reviewing my stories it means a lot to me so thank you, and to anyone else who read and reviewed this story thank you.


End file.
